


Drink

by masayosi661



Series: TENET短篇集 [1]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: 無考據的迷你片段。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: TENET短篇集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919485
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Drink

他其實不喜歡健怡可樂。

「你不覺得那味道很奇怪嗎？」

跟這一見如故，或者，正確敘述起來是在他們成為可託性命的摯友許久以後才與他相識的這名青年一起在酒吧共飲過十次以上之後，對方終於忍不住提起了這個問題。

他晃了晃杯子，不置可否地微微一笑。

「你也不像需要這類飲食限制的體質。」

從杯中上浮的氣泡移開視線，他抬頭注視眼前金髮青年好奇的神情。如此年輕，如此純粹，如此⋯⋯叫人懷念。

「味道的確挺奇怪的。」

「但你卻總是只點這個。」

將視線落回手中的氣泡飲料，他面上表情霎時間無比溫柔。

「因為這是我重要的朋友跟我頭一次見面時點給我的品項。」


End file.
